


Dense

by bokutoppai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutoppai/pseuds/bokutoppai
Summary: Bokuto thought that Akaashi was ignoring his attempts at flirting because he couldn't return his feelings, but the truth is that Akaashi is unexpectedly dense.





	Dense

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, and I still have a lot to learn. I want to improve, so if you notice any mistake, don't hesitate to tell me. I accept criticism, as long as you don't insult anyone.  
[Oh, and don't expect too much as I still need to improve my writing skills.]

Everyone in the school could see the strong bond between Bokuto and Akaashi, as they were almost always together. Most of the people thought that they were in a romantic relationship, since the two of them basically acted like boyfriends, with Akaashi making sure Bokuto wouldn't get himself involved in anything serious and stayed healthy and the latter always showering the setter with affection, especially physical.

And yet, incredible but true, they weren't dating.

Akaashi thought that all the hugs and the sweet words were nothing but friendly signs.  
Bokuto even started calling him by his first name and he still thought that Koutarou did it because wanted a closer friendship.  
The situation annoyed most of the team members, and for once they were not bothered by Bokuto, but by the dense setter.

One day, after practice, the captain approached Keiji and, to his surprise, offered to accompany him to the train station, as he "had something to do there".  
While they were walking together, Bokuto suddenly stopped on his way and he looked away from the setter who had turned to check on him.  
He was uncharacteristically silent, but after a while he spoke up.

«Keiji, don't you return my feelings?»

Akaashi's eyes widened. Many questions formed in his mind. Why would he ask such a question? What did he mean?  
After regaining his composure, he looked at the older boy with his usual apathetic look «What do you mean, Bokuto-san?»  
The latter jumped slightly. He expected an honest and fast answer, not a question.  
He brought a hand to his nape, awkwardly scratching it. 

He was panicking inside. This felt nothing like his usual mood swings, and he was at a loss for words. He already knew what his own feelings for Akaashi were, however, being here, risking to lose him because of these feelings, made him forget how to speak.

It was the first time he felt so anxious. Of course, he felt like this before, but he had never felt so frightened to the point of struggling to breathe normally.  
Despite the terrible feeling, he tried to go straight to the point of the situation and forced the words out of his mouth, even though it was difficult to form decent sentences in that moment.  
«I'm in love with you.»

Keiji once again was shocked. He couldn't keep an impassive face like he always did.  
Now he was beginning to understand that what bokuto did until that moment weren't just friendly gestures.  
Then he began thinking about his own feelings towards the ace.

Everything slowly became clearer:  
his heart beat as if it were about to explode every time the ace embraced him, but the boy believed that this happened because he was not used to such physical contact;  
sometimes Keiji found himself observing the captain and then looking away as soon as they met each other's eyes;  
he would think about Bokuto very often, and these thoughts wouldn't just go away.  
In that moment he realized that he and Bokuto were in love with each other, but he has been ignoring these feelings until now.

He still wanted a verbal response «Bokuto-san, were you... were you flirting with me during these days?»  
He raised his gaze to meet Akaashi's «Yes...? Don't tell me you didn't...?» he didn't complete that sentence.

A few seconds of silence passed and realization hits the black haired boy, who covered his now completely red face, ashamed.  
Koutarou was really surprised «huh?! so you really didn't notice?!» he laughed, amused «You are unexpectedly dense, Keiji!»

Keiji kept covering his face «Please, Bokuto-san... stop. I feel so embarrassed.»  
Bokuto wiped a tear while he was still giggling and approached the boy, grabbing his wrist and gently removing it from his face «So... what's your answer?»  
Akaashi tried to avoid looking at the ace's eyes, as he was still embarrassed.  
However, Bokuto's tender smile helped him calming down, at least a bit, and he looked at him in the eyes.  
«I think... no, I do love you too.»

Koutarou's smile seemed to widen.  
He narrowed the distance between them, and, firstly, pecked the tip of akaashi's nose. He slightly pulled back and observed the perfect teal hue of Akaashi's irides, then he (finally) planted a kiss on Keiji's lips and slowly embraced the boy.

The latter didn't exactly know what to do, so he hesitantly gripped the front of Bokuto's jacket.  
The kiss was soft.  
Koutarou grasped Akaashi's hand, intertwining his fingers with him, and with the other hand he stroked the setter's cheek. 

After a while they stopped and they just stood there, foreheads resting against each other's and holding hands.  
With their fingers still interlocked, they started walking toward the train station, occasionally looking at each other, and they both smiled softly at the thought of their new relationship.


End file.
